Unexpected Visitors
by FireeChaos
Summary: Two friends open their door to find FullMetal Alchemist characters on their doorstep. But why do they all seem so different...? Review please.
1. Chapter 1

FireAlii: _Hey guys my friend InspiredChaos and I wrote this story together, we were so excited that we decided to start typing it.  
_Chaos: _Alii why are you telling them this, get on with the story.  
_FireAlii: _Alright here we go.  
_**Note: FireAlii is Angel and Chaos is Taylor  
**Chaos: _Woot let's begin!_

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything to do with FullMetal Alchemist.

* * *

******

**Chapter 1**

Angel sat in her room finishing her home work. Her parents left for their two month anniversary trip. Her two oldest brothers had already moved out. Her younger brother Drake, who was still living at home at age 20, was gone on a music trip for a few months as well. Angel, a 16 year old, was now home alone for a few months. Then she thought of something. She leaped off her bed, grabbed the phone and dialed her best friend Taylor's number. Taylor picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Angel heard Taylor's voice on the other end and couldn't help but smile at how tired she sounded. It may have been almost noon, but it was nearly impossible to get her out of bed any time classified as _morning._ Then Angel stifled a laugh as she heard Taylor yawn. "Who is it?"

"It's Angel."

"Oh hey Angel," Taylor yawned again. She hated it when people phoned her when she wasn't even fully awake. She quite enjoyed having 12 hours of sleep. "What do you want now? Um, I mean, what's up, um, pal?" She took the phone with her into the kitchen to get some chocolate milk. It was the best way to wake up.

In the background, Angel heard Taylor making something. "Don't you know what today is, Taylor?" she asked. "My parents are gone! Get your behind over here right now!"

Taylor sighed. "Alright Angel…" After Taylor finished her chocolate milk she headed over to Angel's house.

_Ding Dong_

Angel ran to the door and opened it. Taylor walked past Angel and greeted the dogs.

"Missy! Monty! Hello puppies!" Taylor shouted. Monty jumped up at her, barking loudly, and knocked her over. Then the two dogs leaped on her and covered her face with slobber. Angel chuckled as Taylor pushed the dogs away and got to her feet. "Your dogs are freaking mental!"

"Yeah, I know," Angel laughed. "Anyways, I need to go to the bathroom. Put in Hot Fuzz and I'll get the popcorn when I'm done." She disappeared down the hallway. Taylor searched for the movie case, but it wasn't where it usually was. "What the hell?" she muttered. She searched in the TV stand, under the table and underneath the couches. It was nowhere. She stood and started going downstairs when the doorbell rang. She ran back up the stairs. "I got it!" she yelled and ran to the door. She unlocked it and pulled it open. Her mouth fell open.

"Hello!" a grinning man wearing sunglasses and a black jacket stood there. Behind him was another smiling man, wearing what looked suspiciously like a blue army uniform. His long black hair was in a ponytail. Taylor reached over and pinched her arm, hard. She felt it. So, this was real. Greed and Kimblee really were at the door. "Are you the owner of this house?" Greed continued.

Taylor shook her head. "Hold on, I'll get her." She stepped inside, her eyes wide. "Angel!! I think you should come to the door _RIGHT NOW!!"_

Angel flushed the toilet, washed her hands and ran to Taylor, stopping in her tracks at what she saw. She walked slowly up to Taylor. The man in a black jacket and sunglasses smiled and pointed to the guy in the blue army uniform. "Hi, my names Greed, I own everything, including him." He continued to point. The man in the blue army uniform, of course Kimblee, asked. "What?"

"Shut up, Bitch." Greed put his hand down. Angel and Taylor stood there in shock; they stepped back and almost collapsed. Kimblee and Greed stepped in, and many questions popped into Angel and Taylors heads.

"Nice pad you've got here!" Greed exclaimed, smirking as he wandered around the room. Taylor and Angel stared in shock as Kimblee zoomed around the room examining everything. "Ooo what's this?" He poked the TV with interest. "And this! What is this lovely thing?" He clapped his hands happily and went to grab the DVD player. There was a _boom_ and the player disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kimblee gasped, his eyes shining. "Oh wow! Fireworks!"

Taylor shot a look at Angel. This wasn't right. What had happened to the evil Kimblee they had come to know and love? "I'm confused." Taylor whispered. Angel ignored her and yelled. "My DVD player!" She glared at Kimblee, who just grinned. "Fireworks!"

Greed was looking around as he spotted the dogs. Monty snarled at him, Missy was behind Monty. "Monsters! I'll save you my princesses."

"No! Don't hurt my dogs!" Angel ran and cradled Monty's face to her chest. Greed grinned. "I wish I was the dog right now." Angel looked at Taylor in shock.

Taylor stared at Greed. "Did you just … you know what, I don't care," she said. "This is obviously just a dream, and I'm going to wake up soon." Taylor sat on the couch and folded her arms. "This is just mental." Greed plopped himself down beside her. "It's okay, I am here for you." He tried to put his arm around her. "I will comfort you."

The next thing her knew, Taylor's fist has descended into his face. He jumped off the couch, cradling his nose, which was pouring blood. Surprisingly, he was still grinning. "I see," he stated. "You're going to play hard to get! That's fine." He winked at her. "I can wait."

Taylor gagged. "Oh god! I think I'm going to be sick!" She leapt off the couch and violently pushed past Greed into the kitchen. Running up to the bathroom, she threw the door open and nearly screamed. She quickly bit her lip to stifle it. "Oh shit no…" she muttered. The black haired man looked up from the sink he was cleaning.

"Hey there!" Roy Mustang greeted cheerily. "Just doing some cleaning in here. Can you wait?"

Back in the family room, Angel was running away from Greed, who was chasing her, the perverted grin still on his face. "Get away from me!" she shrieked and threw a lamp at Greed. He caught it with ease. "Don't run, I won't bite!" he sang and continued after her. Angel shrieked again and as a last resort, ran behind Kimblee. "Please blow him up!" she cried.

All activities stopped as Taylor's scream rang through the house. She came racing into the living room and ran into Angel, who was behind Kimblee and sent them sprawling. Angel landed near Monty, who licked her face once for reassurance and Taylor landed on Kimblee's chest and rolled off under the table, knocking the wind out of the poor guy. "Angel!" Taylor shouted from under the table. "Roy Mustang is in the bathroom!!"

"Really?! Oh my god!" Angel began to head towards the bathroom then stopped. "Hey Taylor why's he in the bathroom?" Taylor stayed under the table. "He's cleaning the sink!"

Angel freaked out. "What?! My beautiful Roy is a housewife!?" Angel ran to the bathroom with Taylor right behind her. She stood there gawking at Roy Mustang who has moved on to cleaning the bathtub. "See I told you!" Taylor said from behind her.

_Clunk_

A sound was heard from upstairs. Angel turned her attention to it. "Oh no…" She and Taylor ran upstairs. They got to the top of the stairs and there in the closet sat a depressed Al Elric. "Oh no, not another one!" Taylor moaned, dropping her head into her hands. This was just getting so ridiculous! There were now four people from Full Metal Alchemist in Angel's house, and chances were that more were coming. But there was something wrong with them. They didn't seem to be themselves at all. Taylor shook her head. Well, there really wasn't anything she could do about it.

She crouched on the floor near Al and gently grabbed his arm. "Come on, we're going downstairs, ok?" She helped him to his feet and they went down the stairs with Angel right behind them. They stopped to get Roy out of the bathroom (where he was cleaning the toilet) and finally all sat down in the family room. Roy sat with Angel, happily yammering on and on about cleaning and some new recipes. Al curled up in the corner by the TV and the table, and Taylor somehow got sandwiched between Greed and Kimblee. She struggled to get out, but it was too tight of a squeeze.

"Get off of me! Let me go!" Taylor yelled, trying to push Greed off he couch. He grinned and braced himself so she couldn't move him. "But I like this couch!" he exclaimed happily. "Besides, it's perfect for making sandwiches…"

"What? But you don't make sandwiches on -" She was cut off as Greed suddenly squished her into Kimblee. Both he and Taylor yelped. Greed just laughed. "See? A sandwich!" He squished into Taylor more and finally Kimblee fell off the couch, giving Taylor the opportunity she needed to escape. She jumped to her feet, fuming. "What the hell are we going to do Angel?!" She yelled.

Angel was as confused as Taylor was. Roy was getting disgustingly annoying. He went on and on about new recipes and how fun the cleaning was. Angel suddenly jumped up and yelled, "Roy would you just shut up please?!" Taylor was so shocked that Angel had yelled at her 'beloved' Roy. Roy just sat there flabbergasted. "Oh my goodness! How could she?" he gasped like a school girl.

"Ok…" Taylor said uneasily. "Anyway, we really need to figure out what we're going to do!" She began pacing. "First, where are they coming from? Second, why are they here? Third…" she looked at Kimblee, who was grinning like a small child, and then at Roy, who was absently cleaning the table. "…why are they like this?"

Angel was trying to think of an answer when they both heard footsteps climbing the basement stairs. Taylor's eye twitched. "Not another one," she muttered darkly. Where would it end?

Havoc poked his head around the corner, smoke billowing from his cancer stick. "'Ello!" he exclaimed. "I was beginning to wonda where all you chaps were hiding!" He was talking in a British accent.

Taylor and Angel stood there with their mouths wide open. Taylor spoke before Angel could. "Now that I see Havoc, I'm positive there is something wrong!" Angel nodded. Havoc walked into the room and sat down between Greed and Kimblee (who had sat back down after he was pushed off). Angel stood beside Taylor and said, "I think they should stay here, because if the whole city sees anime characters walking around… I'm sure it would be chaos."

"I think they should change their clothes," Taylor pointed out, motioning to their suits and badges. Angel nodded and went off to her brother's room.

When Angel left, Taylor stood in the middle of the living room, feeling very uncomfortable. All five of the men were staring at her. She coughed. "Um, so, what's up?" she asked, trying to make conversation. "Uh, what do you think of Angel's house? Pretty nice, eh?"

Havoc nodded enthusiastically. "Ah, yeah, it's a beauty," he sighed happily. "I really wish I could own somethin' like it." His English accent was spot on. Taylor could almost believe he came from England. She loved people with English accents. They were so awesome.

Angel came running back and laughed from the sill above the family room. "I forgot to count," she smiled. Taylor helped her out. "There are 5 -" Suddenly the back door swung open, admitting a gangster. "Hey dawgs what's up yo?" Taylor looked at Al's older yet slightly shorter brother Edward. "Make that six Angel." Angel almost cried. "Ed... a gangster!"

"So who's the dawg of dis joint… sweet crib." Ed walked in and sat beside his brother. "I… am…" Angel said. "I'll go get the clothing, give me a second." She left Taylor to deal with the group. Roy was still talking about recipes and cleaning the speakers.

'How the hell did Ed become gangster?' Taylor thought unhappily. 'Oh man, this keeps getting worse!' Roy turned to Ed and Al, and surprisingly they were having a pleasant conversation without calling each other "Shrimp" or trying to kill each other. Al was still looking depressed, and Havoc and Kimblee were laughing at some inside joke. Greed was staring at her. Taylor shivered and slipped out of the room. Greed was even worse as a pervert!

Angel was upstairs when she heard a creak behind her, making her jump. She turned around and saw Taylor standing there. Angel sighed and thought, 'Thank God!' She smiled and handed Taylor five shirts and pairs of jeans. "I'll have to give Ed my sweats or something." Taylor laughed.

They walked to the next room, which was Angel's room. She went through her drawers and found some boyish sweat pants and an old long sleeved shirt that her brother used to wear. She also found a glove and socks for him to slip over his auto-mail. Taylor and Angel went downstairs to find another person waiting there.

* * *

Chaos: _Well, that is the first part. But don't worry, there's more. We're on page 80 and still writing._

FireAlii: _And thanks Chaos for editing it. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chaos: Hey hey! Back with the next chapter in our very interesting story!_

_Alii: Yeah we are awesome!_

_Chaos: Ok, the last chapter left you with _"Taylor and Angel went downstairs to find another person waiting there." _Haha! Read on..._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Angel and Taylor stared in shock at the new person standing there, who smiled sweetly at them. "What the hell?" Taylor blurted out. There was another Taylor standing there. The real Taylor walked cautiously up to the impostor. She poked her in the face.

"Ouch!" the fake yelped, sounding exactly like Taylor. "What the hell was that for?" She went to hit Taylor, but Taylor grabbed her wrist. "Man, you are horrible at impersonating people." She held her own hand up to the fake's. "My fingers are not that fat, dumb ass."

"Oh, my bad," the impostor said, and changed back into his normal form: the Homunculus known as Envy. Taylor dropped his hand as if it had just burnt her. "Oh gross!!" she shrieked. "The creepy man-woman tried to touch me! AND I GRABBED HIS HAND! Oh NO!" She jumped behind the couch that Greed, Havoc and Kimblee were on.

Angel got a sudden idea. She walked up to the cross dresser and asked, "What's one plus one?" Envy looked at Angel and laughed. "That, of course, is 11. I am not an idiot." Taylor poked her head out from behind the couch and laughed.

"So Envy is an idiot, eh?" Taylor chuckled as Envy tried to add one and one on his fingers. "Well, that makes me feel a lot better." She came out from behind her secret hiding place. "At least he's not a super creepy cross dresser… never mind, he still looks like himself."

"That means I have to get some more clothing… Oh Envy, don't switch from that form!" Angel pointed at the cross dresser.

"Ho ho, sup homie?" Ed walked up to Envy to Envy and tapped him on the shoulder. Angel's mouth fell open. "Well, that's a first!" Taylor looked outside. Her stomach growled. She and Angel laughed. "Alright, guys get dressed. Taylor will hand you your stuff. Envy, you come upstairs with me. We'll find you something… decent to wear."

Angel and Envy went upstairs and Taylor picked up the pile of clothes. There were enough jeans to go around, and she was handing out T-shirts when she ran out. She left the guys to change and went to the bottom of the stairs. "Angel!" she called up the stairs. "Bring down another shirt with you!" She walked back into the family room and surveyed the guys. "Wow, congrats. You guys actually look normal now." Well, everyone except for Greed, who was still wearing his black jacket. He grinned. "Hey, if she can't find me a shirt, I can go without!"

Taylor's eyes widened in horror. "Oh GOD no!" She shivered violently. "Angel, get another shirt down here _right now_ or so help me, I will kill you!" She turned back to Greed, her eye twitching. "You're wearing a shirt."

"I think I'll just wait a minute!" Angel yelled. She went into her brother's room and found Envy some normal jeans and a T-shirt. She grabbed a shirt, thinking it could be for Greed. "Just kidding!" She ran downstairs with Envy behind her. She handed the shirt to Taylor, who threw it at Greed. "Taylor, doesn't Envy look great?" Taylor scowled and nodded. Thoughts of what Greed had said were stuck in her mind, and scaring her.

"Now we have a bigger problem," she told Angel. "Who's going to cook the food and what are we going to have?"

"Oh! Oh me! I want to cook!" Roy said excitedly. "It will be a surprise, so go somewhere else!" Angel looked like she was about to cry. Taylor laughed at her expression. "How about we choose where we're going to sleep?" she suggested. Angel nodded and wiped her eyes. They went upstairs with the guys following them.

"I'll sleep in whichever room is closest to yours," Greed winked at Angel. Angel looked horrified. "Eww!" she shrieked. Then, to her horror, she noticed all the other guys were nodding. "Ok!" Greed concluded. "We'll sleep in the room next to you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Taylor exclaimed. "All seven of you are going to sleep in one room?" The six people that were there (Roy was in the kitchen, doing God-knows-what with the food) all nodded again. "Well, good luck to you."

"No! There are so many other rooms!" Angel yelled. "Al, don't you want a dark room?" Taylor nodded in agreement. "Ed, don't you want a room where you can, um, practice your rapping?" Taylor nodded again. Ed and Al shook their heads. "No way!" Angel and Taylor yelled.

"But it'll be like a sleepover!" Kimblee exclaimed happily. "A big giant sleepover, with movies and popcorn and no sleeping!" Taylor shot Angel a shocked look. It was so weird seeing Kimblee all hyper instead of trying to blow things up. And had Kimblee even heard of movies and sleepovers? With a resigned sigh, she headed back towards the kitchen.

Everyone walked into the kitchen and stopped. Sitting on the counter was a tired but triumphant Roy and 9 plates of scrambled eggs. Taylor eyed the eggs. They looked ok, but with Roy you really couldn't tell…

"Who wants to have some eggs first?" Roy asked with a smile.

Angel and Taylor stayed silent. They didn't know whether or not he could cook in his own world, and they weren't taking any chances here. Almost as if they could read thoughts, five of the men standing behind them fell silent. Which meant one person was crazy enough to try…

"I'll have some!" Kimblee exclaimed, and pushed past everyone in his excitement to get food. He grabbed the plate nearest to him. Taylor shifted uneasily. Was Angel's favourite character going to kill her favourite character with his horrible cooking?

All of the sudden Kimblee stopped, a forkful of scrambled eggs halfway to his mouth. Everyone leaned in closer. Was it that horrible? A dazed expression came over Kimblee's face. "My God," he whispered. "It's… it's…"

"What?" Havoc yelled.

"It's delicious!" Kimblee grinned, and shovelled the eggs into his mouth with renewed energy. Angel cautiously took a plate and tried some. "Whoa!" her eyes widened and she ate faster.

"Bloody hell, these eggs are wonderful, wot wot!" Havoc laughed. He saluted Roy. "Cheerio, good chap!"

"Oh whoa, I'm stuffed!" all nine people exclaimed at the same time. Roy was just finishing so it mostly came out "Foh ow mm sufft!" Everyone laughed. "Thank you Roy!" Angel said.

"Angel, you're running out of food!" Taylor announced suddenly.

"What? Oh boy."

"This isn't good!" Taylor added.

"We need to think about this!" Eight people walked into the family room, while the ninth person was being dragged. Roy wanted to do the dishes. They all sat down and Angel and Taylor stood in the center of the room. "They look alright," Angel pointed out.

"How will we get to the store? We need to watch them!" Taylor responded.

"Yeah. I don't want my house trashed."

"Someone might recognise them."

"We're a big group."

Roy raised his hand excitedly to say something. "How about one of you can go get stuff from the store, and one can stay here!" he suggested brightly. "I'll go with the person to the store, and so will the British guy!" Havoc nodded.

"That's… actually a pretty good idea," Angel exclaimed. "Ok, I'll go to the store, and Taylor you stay here with the others." Before Taylor could respond she grabbed Roy and Havoc and ran out the door. The five men left all turned and looked at Taylor. Her face went pale.

Angel, Roy and Havoc curiously walked into Family Foods. Roy basically dragged Angel while Havoc pushed the cart. Roy went down the vegetable aisle. "Alright now, we will need some salad and -" Roy was interrupted by Angel. "Lauren won't eat that."

"Then what will she eat?" Roy asked as Havoc ran Angel over with the cart.

Back at the house, it was chaos. Kimblee had somehow found a screwdriver and had take Angel's toaster apart to see if he could put it back together. Unfortunately, he had broken one of the pieces taking it apart, so it was impossible to fix it now. Al was sitting gloomily in a corner, Envy was jumping on the couch, Ed was practicing his rapping and Greed had "accidentally" thrown a chair out the window. Taylor was sitting upstairs in Angel's room, trying to ignore the ruckus from downstairs. She actually didn't want her friend to come home. Angel was absolutely going to slaughter her for letting things get out of hand.

Back at the store Angel squealed. "Eee!" Havoc stopped. "Oh deary me!" Angel crawled out from under the cart. "Ow, learn how to drive." Roy came back with a handful of Kraft Dinner. "This looks good, would she like it?"

Angel slowly nodded, holding her leg. She hopped into the cart where Havoc pushed her while she held all the stuff Roy handed her.

Taylor heard footsteps climbing the steps. She turned to the door as it opened slowly and Kimblee poked his head in. "Um, hey, I was wondering," he said, "Do you have enough money to buy another toaster?"

Taylor shook her head. "Nope. My wallet's at home."

"Darn!" Kimblee clapped his hands in frustration. "Oh well, everything will be fine!" He went to hug Taylor, who suddenly realised that if he touched her, she'd blow up. "No Kimblee!" she yelled. But it was too late. He was too close… Taylor grabbed a music stand and silently apologising, brought it down on Kimblee's head. There was a loud clang and Kimblee stumbled back, stunned.

"What…?" he asked in a dazed voice, and collapsed. He brought his hands up to shield his face from the rapidly approaching floor and with a loud bang, fell through the hole he had created and into the living room below. Taylor stood frozen with indecision. She didn't know which was worse; the fact that she may have killed Kimblee or the fact that there was a huge hole in Angel's house. She decided Kimblee took priority. "Kimblee!" she yelled as she rushed down the stairs.

Angel, Havoc and Roy got back and headed to the kitchen. Angel started to unpack the groceries when Roy brushed her hands away. "I'll do this." Suddenly Taylor came running in. "Alicia…" She spaced out the name and Angel knew something was wrong. "What happened?" Taylor began to lead Angel towards the living room.

"Well, there was a bit of an accident…" Taylor trailed off as they entered the living. Angel's mouth fell open as she spotted the hole in the ceiling, and Kimblee waving at her weakly from the couch.

"What did you do?!" she shrieked, grabbing Taylor by the front of her shirt. "Why is there a hole in my ceiling?!" Her friend avoided her angry gaze and shrugged. "Just protecting myself…" She looked down at Angel. "He was going to kill me!"

"No!" Kimblee yelled from the couch. "That's not true!"

Angel angrily pushed Taylor away from her and grabbed the front of Kimblee's shirt. "You, why were you in my bedroom?!" Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Well, I – I…" he put his hands up in front of his face so that Angel wouldn't hit him.

_Ring Ring!_

Angel let go of Kimblee and headed for the phone without looking at him or Taylor. "Angel?" Taylor was ignored.

"Hello?" Angel picked up the phone. "Hey mom, yes I have someone over." Taylor looked up quickly. "No it's just Taylor, no need to worry. Alright, say hi to dad for me, I'll talk to you… WHAT?! You're joking right? Oh, never mind, bye." Angel hung up and looked at Taylor. "Daniel and Chase are coming to visit at 4 o clock…"

_Alii: HA! The utter suspense! For those who don't know, Daniel and Chase are my brothers!_

_Chaos: Anyway, more will be typed soon. If you liked it please review._

_Chaos & Alii: BYEEE!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chaos: Holy crap! The last time we updated this story was in April!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH US??_

_Alii: ..._

_Chaos: Anyway, we are back, and here is the next chapter!! WOOT._

**Chapter 3**

Taylor groaned loudly. "Are you freaking kidding me?" she shouted. "What do we do now? What's our plan, Angel?" She sat down on the couch near Kimblee, her head in her hands. "Well, we're screwed now," she muttered sadly.

Angel angrily kicked a chair over. "Why me?" she yelled. "Why does this bad stuff always happen to me?" She righted the chair and sat on it. "And you're right Taylor, we are screwed."

Suddenly Angel's head popped up. Taylor was a little shocked. "We could put them in a room…"

"What room?"

"I'd say my room, but there's a huge hole." Angel glared at Taylor and Kimblee. "Wait a minute! Ed!"

"Yo?"

"Can you build a floor? With your alchemy?" Taylor almost jumped at the idea.

"Sure thing dawg!" Ed replied. "You show me the fizzle; I'll fix it quite nizzle!" He smiled as if Taylor and Angel understood what he was saying. "I'm on it, yo!"

Taylor looked over at Angel, who looked equally puzzled. "I think that he means if we show him the problem, he'll fix it, but then again I don't really speak gangster…" She shrugged. "Well, let's get started then."

Angel was excited. "Taylor, show him the spot and make it look alike!" Taylor nodded and headed for Angel's room with a gangster Ed and a depressed Al. Angel glared at Kimblee, who slouched under her piercing eyes. Then she shocked everyone. "Roy!"

Roy came running in from the kitchen. "Yes?"

"We need to clean this house," Angel mumbled. Roy's face lit up and he scurried off to get started.

"Ok, here's the spot," Taylor showed Ed the hole in the floor, feeling a small pang of guilt. Ed walked around the hole several times, shaking his head, nodding and mumbling to himself. Al watched from a corner. Taylor looked at him, feeling sorry for him. Why was he so sad? Where was the cheerful Al that loved adopting stray kittens?!

"Yo, it's no problem man," Ed finally announced. "It's actually quite simple. Just sit back and chillax." He clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Pieces of the floor lifted up and flew back to their original spots. With a final burst of light, the floor became whole again. There was a random scream from downstairs.

"Yes!" Taylor yelled. "It worked!" She ran over to Ed and hugged him, and then hugged Al as well, grabbed both their arms and dragged them downstairs. "Angel! It's FIXED!"

Angel turned when she heard Taylor yell. Ed came downstairs, looking pale. "Ed what's wrong?"

"… I got hugged, yo."

"By who?!"

"Her," Ed pointed at Taylor. Angel looked at her friend, shocked.

"It was pure instinct! I was happy!" Angel nodded at the reply. Then Taylor thought for a second. "I heard Kimblee scream, what's up?"

Angel laughed and said, "I'm not sure; we should go check. He said he wanted to help clean because he felt guilty." Angel and Taylor went looking for Kimblee. They asked Roy in the kitchen, and he wordlessly pointed them into the basement and went back to scrubbing pots.

Taylor went down the stairs cautiously with Angel close behind. They turned the corner and Kimblee leaning against the bathroom door, cowering in fear. "Kimblee, what's wrong?" Taylor asked. Kimblee pointed at the door. "There's a scary guy standing there in the bathroom!" he whispered. "I'm really scared."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "You're imagining things," she told him. "There is no one there." She pushed him out of the way and pulled the door open. Angel saw her eyes widen. She suddenly slammed the door and leaned against it. "Kimblee's right!" she said. "There's someone in there." She opened the door again and peeked in, then shut the door calmly. "Oh yeah, and it's Scar."

Everyone else came rushing downstairs. "What's going on?" Roy asked. Angel just shook her head as everyone crowded in. Taylor reached for the door knob. She pulled open the door and Scar took a step forward. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed. "A group of guys for me!"

In two seconds flat the basement emptied. Soon only Roy and Scar were left. Scar eyed Roy. "Hey there!" Roy blushed.

Angel and Taylor ran upstairs with everyone as quick as possible. "Oh jeez, that scared me!" Angel sat on her family room couch. A few people sat down with her.

Kimblee was shaking beside Taylor on the couch. "He scared me, I'm so sorry!"

"Kimblee, it's not your fault, and Roy -" Angel stopped. "Roy?" Angel looked at Taylor. Their eyes widened and they both ran downstairs.

Scar and Roy were sitting beside each other, whispering and giggling. Angel and Taylor's jaws dropped. "What the hell?!" Taylor exclaimed. The two men looked up and Roy grinned at them. "He likes cleaning too!"

"Oh Jesus, son of a -" Angel ran over and grabbed Roy. "We'll be in the kitchen." As Angel passed Taylor she whispered, "Deal with him, get some normal clothing. Try my dad's stuff."

"Please don't leave me alone with him," Taylor pleaded. Angel began chuckling as she herded Roy upstairs. Taylor turned to look at Scar, who was looking as unhappy as she felt. "Well then, let's go get you some clothes, I guess…"

"I don't want to!" Scar yelled, and Taylor jumped. "In case you haven't noticed, I am already wearing clothes, and they are very stylish and fit my figure quite well." He folded his arms over his chest. "I refuse. You can find someone else to dress up."

Taylor's mouth hung open. "Are you kidding me?" she asked. "You are not going to walk around wearing that. Angel would kill me! Get your behind over here, we are going upstairs!" Scar shook his head stubbornly.

As Angel headed upstairs, pushing the pouting Roy along the way, she heard Scar and Taylor yelling. She giggled. "Roy, what do you want me to do?" she asked as he resumed doing dishes.

"Ooo, could you quickly go around with the vacuum?" Angel grumbled and nodded.

Finally, Taylor was fed up with Scar. He was refusing to listen to her and wouldn't go upstairs. She was only left with on option, and it was an option she didn't want to use. She took a deep breath and looked Scar straight in the eyes. "If you change your clothes, you'll really impress Roy. He, uh, likes men willing to change." She saw Scar's face brighten and mentally backhanded herself.

"Let's go!" Scar shouted and ran upstairs, dragging Taylor by the arm. She rolled her eyes as she was pulled along.

Angel stood beside Roy and watched Scar run past dragging Taylor. Scar looked excited. As he past Roy he beamed. "Oh boy. What did Taylor say?"

Suddenly Ed walked in. "I'm thirsty, yo." Angel's stomach grumbled. "I'll make lunch with drinks; keep cleaning until I call you!"

Ed left. Angel looked at Roy and grinned. "Let's get cooking!"

The smell of Kraft Dinner wafted upstairs as Scar went excitedly through Angel's dad's closet. Taylor lay on his bed, watching the ceiling with none of Scar's excitement. "Done yet?" she asked, examining her fingernails.

"Nope," Scar replied. "There's just so much here to choose from!" He held a black suit in front of him. "How about this?"

Taylor raised an eyebrow. What was she, a fashion coordinator? "Too, um, business like," she commented. "Maybe try a T shirt and jeans!" She jumped off the bed and grabbed a shirt. "Here!" She threw it at him and did the same with the jeans.

Angel was stirring the cheese in the Kraft Dinner when Taylor and Scar walked into the kitchen. "Oh my God Scar, you look so cool!" she exclaimed.

Scar narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't need your opinion!" he looked over at Roy, who was chopping vegetables. Angel leaped over and grabbed the knife, cutting herself in the process. "Ow! Roy, stop staring at Scar and watch! You almost cut your finger off!" Roy blushed. Scar grinned and did a modeling pose.

Taylor turned and walked out of the room. "Angel can handle those two," she figured. "But in the mean time… where is everyone else?" She found them in the family room, sitting in a tight circle on the floor. As Taylor approached, she noticed that they were all holding cards. Greed had put his sunglasses back on. As Taylor watched, Envy flipped up a card and placed it next to two others. Havoc cursed.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked. The six men looked up at her and grinned. Envy answered.

"Poker." He moved over to make room between him and Kimblee. "Come play with us! It's really fun and free since we have no money." He patted the floor beside him, and Taylor hesitantly sat down. She was dealt in.

Angel looked at Scar. "Okay, we all know you're gorgeous, but could you please stir the Kraft Dinner, Scar?"

Scar hesitated, and then nodded. "If it's for Roy, of course," he said.

"Roy?" Roy looked up from where he was hovering over Scar who was stirring the Kraft Dinner gracefully. "Could you set the table while I finish the salad?"

"Alright," he frowned because he couldn't watch Scar anymore. "Glasses are above me," Angel smiled. Roy gave her a fake smile. Angel knew, and she giggled as she resumed cutting vegetables.

Taylor grinned as she lay down her cards. "A flush, and I take this round." The men stared in open shock. The first round she had played, and she already beat them? Greed took the cards and began shuffling. "Beginners luck," he sneered. "Let's see how you do next round!"

16 rounds in, Taylor was on a roll. Once again she lay down her cards. "My queen king pair beats your 5 king," she told Ed. "This round is mine as well!" She smiled as Ed unhappily picked up the deck and began shuffling. "Yo, I thought I had that one."

Angel placed bowls with Kraft Dinner in them around the table. Roy put the salad and dressings on the table in the center. Angel sighed and admired her work. She walked into the kitchen and yelled, "Lunch and drinks are ready!" Everyone came running.

Taylor, Kimblee and Al were the first ones to the table. They leaped onto chairs and began shovelling the KD into their mouths as if it was a race. By the time everyone else walked into the dining room there were 3 empty bowls lying on the table. Taylor smiled at Al. "That was god, right?" He shrugged and didn't answer.

The next 15 minutes were spent in silence as everyone ate his or her KD. In the end, Taylor and Kimblee had to finish almost everyone's bowls. They grinned at each other and went to have a high five when they thought better of it. "Um, air high five?" Taylor suggested.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Angel looked at her watch. It read 3:54. "Ack!" she yelled. "Everyone follow me!" She leaped out of her chair and ran to the guest bedroom. She and Taylor shoved the protesting men into the room. Angel ran for the front door as the bell rang again. "Take care of them!" she yelled back at Taylor.

Taylor sighed. "Ok, listen up," she declared, clapping her hands. "You guys need to stay in here for a while or so, and while you're in here you must stay quiet!" The group obediently stopped protesting and gave Taylor their full attention. "Please, just stay in here and don't be loud. She shut the door, then turned and ran to the door.

Angel opened the door to greet her brothers Daniel and Chase. "Hey guys," she smiled, trying to hide her fear of them finding the other people. Taylor walked into the family room and sighed. "Hello…"

"Hey, I remember you," Daniel said.

"You had better because she's been here so often!"

_Thunk_

"What was that?" Chase asked.

"Uh…" Angel stepped back in fear. "Something probably fell off the shelf… somewhere?"

_Thunk_

"I'll go check!" Taylor burst out and ran to the room. She flung open the door to see Greed whacking Envy's head against the wall with another loud _Thunk_. "What are you doing?!" she whispered fiercely.

"It doesn't hurt him," Roy explained. "No matter what we hit his head with, it just doesn't hurt him. It's awesome!" To demonstrate, he picked up a glass vase and threw it at Envy. Taylor winced as the vase shattered on his head. He got a few cuts, but they healed because he was a Homunculus. He grinned at her.

"That's it; I have had it with you all!" Taylor yelled suddenly, forgetting about Angel's brothers. "Can't you just settle down and be quiet for a few minutes?!" The men stared at her, eyes wide and mouths open. Al tried to shrink into the corner even more. "Sit tight and SHUT UP!" She slammed the door and marched into the living room.

Angel and her brothers were staring as she walked into the room. "Sorry," she grinned, "it's the, um, voices in my head. Oh, and some things fell off a shelf. That's it."

"She likes to feel special. The voices in her head talk a little too loud," Angel whispered to her brothers. They nodded slowly.

_Thump Tap Tap Thump_

Angel looked into the kitchen where she saw a head pop up. "Oh my God!" she burst out. She looked at her brothers and smiled. "Taylor and I have to pee!!" Angel ran into the kitchen with Taylor and came face to face with…

_Chaos: Huzzah for cliffhangers!_

_Alii: Shut up. If you liked it, message and review!_

_Alii&Chaos: BYEEE!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alii: So we are back with the latest part of our story. You were left off with _"Angel ran into the kitchen with Taylor coming face to face with…"_ Ah, our lovely cliffhangers. So anyway, sit back (or lean forward if you're near sighted like Chaos) and enjoy chapter four! Awesome._

**Chapter Four**

"Kimblee!" Taylor exclaimed quietly. "What are you doing in the kitchen? Wait, what are you doing out of the room?"

"You forgot to lock it," he explained. Angel raised her eyebrow. "But I'm here to send apologies from me and everyone else for being so loud. And I'm supposed to deliver something… from all of us…" He hesitated. Taylor looked at Angel, puzzled. Angel shrugged, puzzled as well. Kimblee took a step forward and engulfed Angel in a hug.

"Ack! What the hell?" Angel yelped. Kimblee let go of her and hugged Taylor as well. She looked bemused. When he turned to go back into the room, Kimblee added, "Oh, and that was mostly only from Greed."

"Oh my God!" Angel yelled. Her brothers walked into the kitchen. "Did I hear you talking to someone?"

"Oh, uh… I was on the phone." Angel picked up the phone, and then put it back down. Taylor slapped her forehead.

Angel smiled. "So why are you here?"

"I can't come to visit my sister?" they both said.

"At the same time, no…" Angel sighed.

_Thunk_

"I never got to go to the bathroom!" Taylor yelled. "I will be right back!" She turned and sprinted as fast as she could back to the room. She opened the door to find the men sitting in a circle, playing poker again. They all looked up as she entered. "What are you doing now?" she hissed.

"Yo, that wasn't us dawg," Ed said, and Scar and Havoc nodded. "If I was you, man, I'd check upstairs."

_Thunk_

Taylor looked up at the ceiling. "Oh no," she whispered.

Angel led her brothers back into the family room.

_Thunk_

"Honestly Angel, what is that?"

"Uh…" Angel fidgeted. "I think out house is falling apart?"

"We should go check it out." Daniel stood up.

"Ah! You must be busy, I'll handle this, and you go home."

_Thunk_

"But I'm sure we can handle this, it won't take long."

"Sure but I can do it–"

"Come on, let's go see!" Daniel led Angel towards the sound.

_Thunk_

Taylor ran out of the room to find Angel's brothers coming towards her with Angel trailing behind, trying to dissuade them. She shut the door hastily behind her. "It's all taken care of!" she told Chase and Daniel with a smile. "Go back to the living room and have some quality brother-sister time!" She moved to block the hallway. "Problem solved!"

_Ka-thunk_

"Damn," Angel said under her breath. Taylor looked scared. They looked up.

_Thunk_

"How did you win that round?!" Kimblee yelled.

They looked left.

"Heh heh… TV?"

"Angel, Taylor," Daniel began.

"Yes?"

"You're bad at lying," Chase finished. The brothers headed towards the room on the left.

Taylor stepped in front of the door. "It's the TV," she said loudly. "The TV is on. We have nothing to hide in the room. Nothing to HIDE!" As if to prove her point, she opened the door to an empty room. The TV was on to a poker game. "See? Told you." She shut the door.

_Thunk_

Daniel and Chase looked up and turned towards the stairs. "Uh… my room's messy, could you wait a second?" Angel asked.

Chase looked at Angel. "You're hiding something."

"No…" she paused. "I have underwear everywhere up there. Could you wait?"

"Fine…"

Angel grabbed Taylor and headed towards the room upstairs. "Nice work hiding everyone," Angel whispered.

Taylor shrugged modestly. "No big deal."

At the top of the stairs, there was another _thunk_. It was coming from Angel's room. The two friends exchanged a glance, and Angel grabbed the doorknob. She threw open the door and screamed. "Oh my God!" Taylor heard Daniel and Chase come upstairs.

Standing in the doorway was Maes Hughes, otherwise known as the Elicia Obsessed Man.

"Uh, hello?"

"And who might this be?" Daniel asked.

"Uh…!" Angel panicked. "Taylor's older brother?"

"Isn't he a little old?" Hughes stood there quietly.

"He's mature for his age? He's 20 years old?" Angel questioned.

"Why are you saying it like a question?"

"I was wondering if you remembered what I told you about him before," Angel sighed.

_Thunk_ This time, it came from downstairs.

"Come on, um, Alex?" She turned around and led "Alex" downstairs, making sure Angel and her brothers weren't following her. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Hughes turned calmly to face her. "My name is not Alex," he said. "I am Maes Hughes. It is good to make your acquaintance." He stuck out his hand.

Taylor shook it, feeling confused. "I'm Taylor," she told him. "But now you have to go in this room and stay very quiet. Ok?" she opened the door and pushed Hughes inside, then as a second thought she walked in and shut the door. "You can probably come out now."

Angel was upstairs when she heard Taylor go into the room. She looked at the clock in her room. It read 5:00. "Well, Taylor and I are so busy with… some stuff. I'm sure your new families will miss you."

"Oh, of course." Chase and Daniel headed downstairs with Angel following.

"I'll talk to you later?" Angel asked, walking them to the door.

"Yeah." And they left.

Angel turned around and yelled, "You can come out now!" 10 heads popped up, including Taylor.

"Freedom at last!" Envy yelled. Everyone turned to stare at him. He stared defiantly back. "They stuck us in a damn room and made us sit there quietly! Does that seem like being free to you?"

"We're also giving you food, shelter, water and clothes," Angel said.

"And putting up with your antics!" Taylor added.

Angel thought for a moment, then smiled. "And you aren't paying for any of it. That seems pretty free to me," she concluded.

Everyone laughed at Envy's stupidity, and he mumbled something and went to sulk in a corner. After a few minutes Al went to join him. Suddenly Havoc grinned as he thought of something to do. "Why don't we hold a poker tournament?" The room erupted into cheers, and everyone made a circle. Taylor and Angel joined in. "What is with these guys and poker?" Taylor muttered.

"I hate poker…" Angel stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen. Hughes got up and followed silently but Angel hadn't realized. She turned as she got into to the kitchen because she couldn't figure out what to do and came face to face with Hughes. She screamed.

"Hello," Hughes said calmly. Angel mumbled something under her breath.

"I win!" Taylor declared. She picked up the deck and shuffled it. "Man, you guys have horrible luck at this game!" Havoc rolled his eyes and Ed glared at her. "I swear, man, if you win one more game I am outta here, fo shizzle." He picked up his two cards.

Taylor handed the deck to Roy. "I'll watch then," she told them sullenly, and crossed her arms. Greed grinned. "Thank God."

"Hey guys, are you hungry yet?" Angel yelled down at them. Everyone shook their heads and went back to the game. "Fine then… Hughes, go play cards!"

_Thump_

"Oh no!" Angel looked down at Taylor.

_Swish_

"Someone's going through my brother's closet!!"

Taylor and Angel ran towards the noise.

* * *

_Chaos: Oh no! Just when you thought everything was back to normal!  
_

_Alii: You're way too overdramatic._

_Chaos: Who cares? It's a cliffhanger, you gotta be dramatic. Thanks to everyone who took time off their busy schedules to read this. _

_Alii&Chaos: BYEEE!!_

* * *


End file.
